AK (Payday 2)
The AK assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The AK is a powerful assault rifle that is available very early on in the game. It is superior to the AMCAR in every way except total ammo and recoil. It has the potential to kill any common enemy that isn't a Maximum Force Responder in a single head shot due to its above average damage. Its manageable recoil allows getting multiple head shots at close range to be fairly easy, although its base low accuracy makes taking out snipers difficult. The AK is a well-rounded weapon, and it's likely that you will want to use it for a while, or until higher-level assault rifles like the JP36 and AK.762 are available. However, with better low-level assault rifles options available the AK's low accuracy and total ammo make it a much less appealing choice, for its decent damage and stability can be easily surpassed. Even then, however, the AK's above average rate of fire, coupled with decent damage and handling, still makes it a viable weapon to use later in the game, using the right mods. Summary Pros: * Respectable damage. * Above average rate of fire and handling. * Available from the start and is cheap to buy Cons: * Low base accuracy * Small mod pool without Gage Courier DLC and Butcher AK/CAR DLC * Difficult to conceal without Gage Courier DLC and Butcher AK/CAR DLC mods * As with all Kalashnikov-type weapons, it has poorly-positioned sights Tips *Due to the higher ammo pool compared to the AK.762, it is recommended to use this rifle for the Gage Mod Courier Pack mods that make the AK a weapon preferable for going loud. Builds All-Round Assault Rifle With the introduction of the Butcher AK/CAR Mod Pack as well as utilizing Gage Mod Courier Pack, it is possible to customize the AK into a very effective all-round assault rifle, with high damage ( ), maximum accuracy ( ) and stability ( ) and high magazine size ( ). This is very similar to a similarly modded CAR-4, with AK offering a higher rate of fire in exchange for slightly slower reload speed. * Modern Barrel ( ) * Competitor's Compensator ( , , ) * Auto Fire ( , , ) * Keymod Rail ( , ) * Military Laser Module ( ) * AK Plastic Grip ( , ) * AK Quadstacked Mag ( , , ) * Classic Stock ( , ) Full-On Stealth It is possible to make the AK a stealth-oriented weapon. Having a concealment of , it's a respectable stealth primary, although easily surpassed by the CAR-4 unlocked only three levels later. *AK Slavic Dragon Barrel OR Modern Barrel *Battleproven Handguard. *AK Rubber Grip * Low Drag Magazine *(Optional) Compact Laser Module *Folding Stock. *Low profile Suppressor The Stubby Compensator can replace the suppressor (as in the image) if the gun is designed for backup while relying on a silenced secondary for stealth kills. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Extra= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 2 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Achievements Trivia *The AK is based on the Izhmash AKS-74. Equipping the Classic Stock turns it into a regular AK-74. *Like all other AK family variants in PAYDAY 2, this weapon mounts optical sights on an accessory rail between the front and rear iron sight, which is a highly unusual feature as mounting anything but the smallest and lightest weight form of optics would dramatically unbalance the firearm and make target acquisition more time consuming. Most real life AK variants can be equipped with an accessory rail attached via mounting bracket fitted to the left hand side of the weapon's lower receiver above the weapon's pistol grip, this puts the optical sight in a much more traditional location directly over the top of the rearmost portion of the upper receiver. This scope mount is added to the game with the introduction of The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack. *Of all the AK-pattern firearms available in PAYDAY 2, the AK is unique in that only it has, and uses, bakelite magazines instead of the common metallic ones featured on its many brethren. * It is one of only eight assault rifles in the game that can reach 40+ Damage, maximum accuracy, and maximum stability simultaneously. The other seven are the CAR-4, Commando 553,Gecko 7.62, AMR-16, Eagle Heavy Rifle, and Gewehr 3. Gallery AK-preview.jpg|A preview of the AK. AK-pimped.jpg|Fully modded AK. (Fire Breather Nozzle, Railed Wooden Grip, Assault Light, Holographic Sight and Folding Stock) 2014-05-28_00002.jpg|Custom AK (Wooden Sniper Stock, AK Quadstacked Mag, Military Laser Module, Lightweight Rail, Auto Fire, Funnel of Fun Nozzle and AK Slavic Dragon Barrel) 2015-03-05_00003.jpg|Sniper Based AK (DMR Kit (AK), Tactical Compensator, Single Fire, Scope Mount, Railed Wooden Grip, Military Laser Module, AK Wood Grip, Low Drag Magazine, Acough Optic Scope and Classic Stock) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)